danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הרב שמחה לוצאטו
שמחה (סימון) לוצאטו (Simone Luzzatto) (ה'שמ"ב, 1582 - כ"ז בטבת ה'תכ"ג, 6 בינואר 1663; ונציה) היה הוגה דעות, ורב הקהילה היהודית בוונציה. ביוגרפיה לוצאטו נולד למשפחה עשירה, ולמד ב"ישיבה הכללית" של ונציה - מוסד הרבנות הרשמי של הקהילה, שראשיו שמשו כוועד הרבנים של העיר. לוצאטו מזכיר כרבותיו את יעקב היילפרון, שמואל יהודה כצנלבויגן, אביגדור צ'יווידאל, בן ציון צרפתי וליב סאראואל - כולם היו ראשי הישיבה באיטליה בסוף המאה השש עשרה ותחילת המאה השבע עשרה. אך לוצאטו למד בעיקר מתוך ספרים מהם קנה השכלה גם בספרות הכללית ובחכמות חיצוניות. בגיל עשרים וארבע הוא הוכתר כאחד משבעת רבני קהילת ונציה, ומאז ועד מותו שימש במשרה רבנית בעיר, כאשר מיום פטירתו של רבי יהודה אריה מודינא בשנת ת"ח (1648), היה לראשון מבין הרבנים בעיר - "ריש מתא וריש מתיבתא" (בארמית: ראש העיר וראש הישיבה). לוצאטו ישב רוב שנותיו בוונציה, ולא עזבה אלא לזמן קצר. הוא התרכז בעיקר בפעולות הקשורות בתפקידו כראש הישיבה הכללית, אך עסק גם בעניינים ציבוריים שחרגו ממסגרת תפקידו, ביניהם השתתפות בהנהלת בית הכנסת הגדול, ויסוד ה"תלמוד תורה ארץ ישראל" - מעין בית מדרש שסביבו התרכזו בני ארץ ישראל ושאר ארצות המזרח שהיו רבים מהם באותו הדור בוונציה. הוא גם סייע במפעל הציבורי של יהודי ונציה - "חברת פדיון שבויים". לא ברור מה היו בדיוק מקורות פרנסתו, שכן ראשות הישיבה הכללית הייתה משרה בלא שכר, וכשנישאה בתו גילה (Ghele), הקציב לה נדוניה סביה, יצחק. לוצאטו כתב תשובות רבות בענייני הלכה הפזורים בקבצים שונים ומזמנים שונים. רבנים מקהילות שונות היו שואלים לחוות דעתו על פסקים שכתבו, וניכר כי סמכותו בדורו הייתה רבה. לוצאטו נפטר ונקבר בבית הקברות של קהילת וניציה על הלידו. המאמר על יהודי ונציה לוצאטו פרסם ב-1638 חוברת אפולוגטיקה בשם "מאמר על יהודי ונציה" באיטלקית, בה ניסה לשכנע את הקורא כמה טוב למדינה שיהודים יושבים בה. הוא פירט בחיבורו יתרונות שונים שמקנה ישיבת יהודים בעיר. בין היתרונות שציין: פריחת המסחר, פיתוח ענפי כלכלה חדשים, היהודים אינם קונים נכסי דלא-ניידי ואינם רודפי שררה. כתביו בין חיבוריו הספר "מאמר על מצב היהודים" (הוצאת מוסד ביאליק, ירושלים, תשי"א), שהיה מכוון לקוראים נוצרים בתקופתו. כמו כן כתב תשובות רבות בענייני הלכה, וביניהן "משען מים" - תשובה מקיפה אודות המקווה ברוויגו, שנושא כשרותו היה למחלוקת בין רבני איטליה במשך כעשרים שנה. ספר נוסף שכתב עסק בסוקרטס ונקרא "socrate- overo dell'humano Sapere". הספר נכתב באיטלקית, ועסק בבעיית הידיעה האנושית. לקריאה נוספת * מאמר על יהודי ויניציה, ירושלים: מוסד ביאליק, תשי"א. תרגם מהמקור האיטלקי דן לאטס, עם מבואות מאת ריקארדו בנימין באקי ומשה אביגדור שולוואס, בעריכת אהרן זאב אשכולי-א"ז אשכולי כנראה: the Discorso circa il stato degl’ hebrei et in particolar dimoranti nell’inclita città di Venetia (Discourse on the condition of the Jews and in particu- lar the inhabitants of the illustrious city of Venice)1, was published in Venice in 1638 חשובות Discorso היה בעל השפעה מאוד על הרב והכומר של קהילת היהודים הפורטוגלים באמסטרדם מנשה בן ישראל כתובות עניוות, שאותה הציגה בשנת 1655 כדי אוליבר קרומוול במאמציו להשיג את התשואה של היהודים לאנגליה על ידי הוכחת נאמנותם, ועל דאיסט אנגלית סיבות ספרו של ג'ון טולנד עבור Natu- ralizing יהודי בריטניה ואירלנד (לונדון 1714) .3 בשנת 1651 *Vasileios Syros - SIMONE LUZZATTO’S IMAGE OF THE IDEAL PRINCE AND THE ITALIAN TRADITION OF REASON OF STATE הקש לקריאה לוצאטו פרסם את sapere Socrate-Overo dell'Humano (סוקרטס, או בדבר ידע אנושי), דיאלוג הוקדש מנהיגי הממשלה הוונציאנית פי דגם אלה של אפלטון, התמודדות עם שאלות פילוסופיות כלליות על המהות אנושית איש ידע implications.4 המוסרי שלה הרקע להכרת תולדות יהדות וונציה לפי הספר הנ"ל לקבלה להבנה מלאה יותר של הרעיונות הפוליטיים של לוצאטו, זה פרסומות visable להתעכב זמן קצר על ההיסטוריה של האוכלוסייה היהודית של ונציה בימי הביניים והרנסנס. יהודים הוענקו ראשון עַל- המשימה להתגורר בוונציה בסוף המאה ה -14, כתוצאה שינוי מדיניות הממשלה הוונציאנית בנוגע בקנה מידה קטנה moneylending.5 מאז 1254 ללוות כסף על שעבודים בריבית קבועה שיעורי הריבית היו לא חוקיים בוונציה. עם זאת, בשל השחור מוות (1348-1340) ואת הבעיות הכלכליות שלאחר ונציה של מלחמת גנואה השלישית (1350-1355), המועצה הגדולה החל לבדוק היחס בריבית שלה. בתקופה שלאחר הרביעי גנואה המלחמה (1378-1381), מאז שהטילו מסים כבדים, ונציה להתמודד עם מחסור של כסף גדול בריבית חוקית גבוה תעריפים. בשנת 1382, הרשויות הוונציאניות לקחו באמצעים משפטיים כדי לאפשר לכל אדם, אם ונציאני או זרים, להלוות בקצב מרבי של 10 אחוזים בשנה על שעבודים ו -12 אחוזים על הערות. מהממת רוב ing של אלה שקיבלו את ההזמנה היו יהודים. au- thorisation של היהודים להתגורר בוונציה הבריאה Jew- קהילת ish היו התפתחויות שהממשלה הוונציאנית לא יכול היה לחזות ותגובות היו חזקות, במיוחד על החלק של אנשי הדת. בשנת 1516, הסנאט, במאמץ לפייס את הכנסייה, החליט לבודד אותם בשכונה סגורה, גטו נואובו (הגטו החדש), וכדי להטיל הגבלות על שלהם חופש פיזי. על מנת לוודא ששום תושביה היהודים לנוע במהלך הלילה לערוב לביטחונם, שערים נבנו בשני הכניסות של הגטו, חומות גבוהות הוקמו על שני הצדדים של הגטו המשקיפה תעלות קטנות, והאזור היה כדי להיות מוגן על ידי שתי סירות מסביב לשעון. עד האמצע של במאה ה -17, יהודים היו בשליטה של חלק גדול של הזרים של ונציה גלי סחר והרציף של מהגרים יהודים היו על הסף משחקת תפקיד מרכזי של בפעילויות היום-יום של העיר. For a fuller understanding of Luzzatto’s political ideas, it is ad- visable to dwell shortly on the history of Venice’s Jewish population in the Middle Ages and the Renaissance. Jews were first granted per- mission to reside in Venice at the end of the 14th century, as a result of a change in the Venetian government’s policy concerning small-scale moneylending.5 Since 1254 borrowing money on pledges at fixed rates of interest had been illegal in Venice. However, due to the Black Death (1348-40) and the economic problems that followed Venice’s Third Genoese War (1350-55), the Great Council proceeded to review its attitude toward moneylending. In the aftermath of the Fourth Genoese War (1378-81), since it had imposed heavy taxes, Venice faced a great shortage of money and illegal moneylending at high rates. In 1382, Venetian authorities took legal measures to allow any person, whether Venetian or foreign, to lend at a maximum rate of 10 percent a year on pledges and 12 percent on notes. The overwhelm- ing majority of those who accepted the invitation were Jews. The au- thorisation of the Jews to reside in Venice and the creation of the Jew- ish community were developments that the Venetian government would not have foreseen and reactions were strong, particularly on the part of the clerics. In 1516, the Senate, in an effort to appease the Church, decided to segregate them in an enclosed neighbourhood, the Ghetto Nuovo (New Ghetto), and to place restrictions on their physical freedom. In order to ensure that no Jewish residents would move around during the night and to guarantee their safety, gates were built at both entrances of the ghetto, high walls were erected on the two sides of the ghetto overlooking small canals, and the area was to be guarded by two boats around the clock. By the middle of the 17th century, Jews were in control of a large part of Venice’s foreign trade and continuous waves of Jewish immigrants were on the verge of playing a major role in the daily activities of the city. קישורים חיצוניים * * לוצ קטגוריה:משפחת לוצאטו קטגוריה:ראשוני האחרונים